2,4-Dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D) is a widely used herbicide and a component of Agent Orange. The purpose of this research is to study the effects of 2,4-D exposure on the sensorimotor performance of rats, determine the timecourse of neurotoxicity, and establish whether there are significant delayed neurotoxic effects after cessation of exposure.